This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is a non-randomized phase 1, multi-center, multi-cohort, dose-escalation study of TG01 tablets in combination with erlotinib for the treatment of non-small cell transplant patients. The objectives of the study are to determin optimum biologic dose &#40;OBD&#41;or maximum tolerated dose &#40;MTD&#41;.